


The mewls among the howls

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: Fluff and Cute [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Baby Castiel, Furries, Kidnapped, Kittens, Licking, M/M, Multi, Nekos, Pack, Pet, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean, Sub Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Wolves, agegap, beta, forced mating, forceful mating, mate, omega - Freeform, pethybrids, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being a tiny whiny kitten, especially not when you're on your way to have your first heat.<br/>During an innocent walk in the forrest, Castiel meets a group of wolves and the leader put dibs on the kitty. Can a wolf and a kitten work together?</p><p> </p><p>FINISHED WORK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started

Cas sighed softly as he walked down the small front porche of his tiny house, looking back at his mother. They were living just outside town, with the forest surrounding them and a thin road leading out to the city. His mum nodded with an encouraging smile, her tail swaying softly and her big eyes watching her little son trot away down the path with the small backpack bouncing on his back.  
Cas were only 6, but he had been out alone before without any problems. And he was only going to deliver some things to their closest neighbor on the other side of the woods.  
Castiel's paws tapped gently against the soft ground as he walked, his big fluffy ears twitching and his brown tail waggling lightly. It was a warm summer, and the trees had big green leafs and the grass straws had grown long and as green.

Meanwhile, a few wolves were just running through the forest. Searching for the woods to find food and take care of the rest of their clan which was waiting back at their camp.  
The clan had been together for at least 3 years now. They hunted together, ate together, slept together, fucked together. They were out of food, so the leader had decided to take a few out of his clan to go for a hunt. This wood smelled of deers and mooses, and their empty stomachs growled almost as loud as the wolves themselves.  
The leader was named Dean. He was a big, strong and young wolf - younger than many other leaders - with blonde hair and strict, green eyes, huge paws with yellowish claws and pointy, yellow ears. The ones he had chosen from his clan were: his sister; Jo, which were a cocky older beta, and who were a great Hunter. She were planning her attacks quickly and were fast enough to run up next to the prays and bite their legs to make them slow down. The other one Dean had picked out was Ash, who was his sister's first son. Trin was smaller than them, but no one could scratch and bite and cause so much damage like that young wolf could.  
They moved quickly through the woods, passing the trees and scratching up the ground with their huge paws. Dean sniffed in the air and grunted in satisfaction as he could smell something incredible nice. He nodded to his helpers and let out a loud howl to send out that they were up on something.


	2. Kitnapped

Dean frowned as he peeked up from the bush and his green eyes widened as he spotted a small kitten. It couldn't be more than 5 or so, with huge fluffy ears and so tiny that Dean could devour him in one bite. He had small, fragile paws, and a cute little tail which was standing up against his back. With just a few sniffs, Dean could smell that it was an omega. A young, vulnerable, cute omega. Untouched, unclaimed...

The wolf licked his lips and turned back to his companions, telling them with his eyes to follow his lead, before he crawled through the bushes and threw himself in front of the little fella, smirking darkly as the poor little boy fell back on his butt in shock and fear. His companions went off to surround the pray, smirking to themselves as it was an easy target.  
Cas let out a loud mewl and his ears dropped to his head as he looked up and saw a huge monster in front of him, his heart ticking way too fast in his chest. 

"What are you doing out here alone, little one?" Dean asked huskily, showing his fangs to scare the kitten even further and he watched the small kitten get back up on his paws and back off quickly.   
The neko couldn't believe what he saw. He first looked up into those beautiful, green sparkling eyes, followed by his nice face. The wolf smelled erotically of Alpha, and gave shivers down the kitten's spine. Cas were so scared that he couldn't even talk, just stutter out:  
"I-I..."  
"What? Cat got your tongue?" The wolf let out a hoarse laugh and walked towards the kitten, his paws as big as the boy's body. 

Cas quickly turned around, his breathe hitching as he stared back up at two other wolves. They weren't as breathe taking as the Alpha, and not as scary, but the kitten knew he was fearing for his life. The boy had never met a wild wolf before, or a wild cat for that matter. He had heard about them, but couldn't believe he was now having three wild wolves surrounding him in the woods when he were all alone and helpless.   
Jo leaned down and snorted with her big black nose onto the scared omega, laughing as Cas fell back with a frightened cry and Dean tilted his head with an amusing grin. This little boy was perfect. He was all untouched, needy and helpless and pure perfection for the alpha to have his cubs with. 

Ash too took a step forward and teased Cas by nibbling at his sensitive tail, making the Omega squeal in over sensitive pain.   
"Don't worry, little guy," Dean murmured, chuckling softly by how sensitive and scared the kitten was. He sat down, scratching the back of his ear with his back paw while watching his sister and nephew interact with the kitten. 

Castiel showed his tiny fangs and backed away, trying to scare them away with all he got. He raised his paws and spread his claws out to threat them, but they just laughed and watched him in adoration. The small kitten growled and swung his paw up to try and scratch the smallest of them, but instead he fell back by the power of his own pouncing, and rolled back over on his back and then tummy, dropping his backpack in the fall.   
Jo quickly moved to sniff at the backpack and ripped it into pieces easily with her sharp teeth, revealing some food that they could take.   
"No! That's mine," Cas whimpered with a loud cry and his eyes began to tear up, his small body trembling. He then felt a warm, soft tongue move over his fur and between his ears and he squeaked in panic, turning around and looking up at the alpha who was clearly enjoying the concern in Castiel's eyes.

"Alright, I think it's time to go home," Dean nodded and Jo and Ash nodded in approval and began to trot back through the trees while the alpha bent down and gripped Cas by the fur of his neck, too quick for the kitten to escape.   
Castiel squeaked in fear, believing this was it! He then whimpered as his tiny body began to sway fourth and back in the wolf's grip as the wolf followed his companions through the woods and back towards their cave, at a slower speed though so he wouldn't accidentally drop the kitten. Dark clouds began to gather over the sky so they had to get back home. With their new member.


	3. The new member of the pack

Dean finally stopped and Cas finally stilled from swaying from side to side, the kitten's ears twitching in confusion and his fur ruffled from being carried through the woods. He had never been this deep into the forest, and there was a lot of new scents. Not everyone so pleasant.

Cas grunted as he got carried into a dark cave, with a small lake not too far away and rocks and cliffs surrounding it. The little omega put his paws over his eyes, hearing laughing and howling and barking as they went deeper into the cave. The smell of wolves and old flesh filled the kitten's sensitive nostrils and as Dean let him down on the ground, the Omega immediately got up on his paws to run. Dean snorted and effortlessly put a paw on Cas' small tail, holding him back easily and the kitten let out a mewl that echoed through the cave. 

The alpha snickered towards his pack, which was stunned by the sight of the kitten in front of him. They sniffed in the air and a few of them snarked angrily in disapproval.  
"A kitten?" Sam snorted and his ears laid back against his skull in dislike, "a weak, whining creature... And it's gonna be here with us?"  
Sam were Dean's brother. Covered in brown fur, with intense lightly brown eyes and huge fangs, he could scare anyone shitless. Except for Dean.  
"Yes, a kitten. As an Alpha leader Im supposed to mate and get my cubs to raise and teach so they can take over the clan when I pass away." Dean smiled happily and moved his tail over to wrap around the still crying kitten and pull him tightly to his side, patting his head with his paw gently. "He's perfect. He's young, healthy, unclaimed. All I have to do is to wait for him to get into heat and my problem is solved. I don't think this little guy care." He chuckled darkly, watching the kitten's blue eyes widening in shock and how he began to wiggle in the tight grip.

The pack nodded slowly in agreement. They had been worried about their Alpha as he had waited so long to get a mate, and if he finally got the mate and cubs he was longing for, then it was great. Kevin, young loyal wolf with dark, short fur leaned down and sniffed at Cas gently before he snorted and pulled away.  
"We'll leave you two alone," he nodded and the wolves nodded as well, letting out soft barks to congratulate their alpha and promising they wouldn't stand in his way to do what he wished to do.  
Cas got picked up once again, his back paws trying to kick the wolf but without any success, and he whimpered as the Alpha carried him up to a soft rock which were higher than the others, so he could keep an eye on his clan. He set the young omega down and laid down in his best of old blankets and leafs, pulling Castiel by his tiny tail into his lap and cradling his small body with his paws.  
"You're perfect..." He nuzzed and ignored the angry mewls and wriggles of protest.  
Cas sniffled slightly and whimpered;  
"I don't wanna be here! I wanna g-go home and I don't wanna have your cubs, I want m-m-mummy!"  
Dean sighed softly, patiently turning the kitten onto his back to lick up his stomach and chest to show affection and calm the kitten. Dean could be rough, but what he needed now was the kitten to calm the fuck down so he could get to know him. 

The small omega unwillingly relaxed by the soft licks, his ears twitching as he didn't know either to like it or not. He thrusted his round kitty belly against the warm tongue, his legs and arms curling up and spreading apart to give the wolf better access. His tail stiffened up in the air and his eyes fluttered close in pleasure.  Dean chuckled softly and let his tongue warm the small body before he rubbed his ears with one big paw.  
"What's your name, little one?" He asked softly and tilted his head as he looked down at the omega.  
Cas gulped thickly and whimpered shakily; "C-C-Castiel..." He closed his blue eyes, scared that the wolf would rip his ears of or maybe something even more gruesome.  
But Dean just nodded and licked at the kitten a few more times before replying.  
"I'm Dean.... How old are you,  Cas? 5? 6?"  
"Six..."  
Dean nodded and smiled, humming in satisfaction before he pulled Castiel up closer and bent him up to clean his bottom. The alpha gave his mate a small grin, setting the boy so his lowerback was lying steady against Dean and so he couldn't move or kick him. Cas' soft tail brushed over his furry, tiny prick and asscheeks, Dean's tongue even dipped in between the kitten's cheeks and tapped the tight hole. Cas shuddered and gasped out, spreading his claws and clawing at the soft ground as Dean licked him. It felt even better than when his mum cleaned him.  
Dean slid his tongue in between Castiel's cute buttocks and down to his furry balls before nuzzling him closer, his paws holding the kitten close while his tongue worked over Cas' chest.  
"Time for bed..." He murmured and saw how his pack began to get up on their own rocks to go to sleep. Sam gave them a small disliking glance before he walked over to the cave entrance to be sure no others would sneak into their place. The next night, it would be Jo' turn to watch the cave over the night.  
Cas looked up into the wolf's brown eyes and gulped, whining as he got pressed against Dean's chest and his ears twitched unsurely before he gave in and laid down between the leader's paws. The wolf smiled softly and snuggled his nose into Cas' side before laying his head onto the kitten's tiny body to keep him warm and safe.  
Outside, the moon began to rise...


	4. Babysitter-wolf

Cas woke up to the sun shining through the cave opening, warming the stone walls and muddy ground. The omega had fallen asleep with Dean's head lying across his body, making him feel warm and protected, but now it was a small problem...  
The small kitten perked up from between the alpha's paws, which were heavy just like his head. The wolf breathed loudly and heavily, his mouth open and some saliva dripping from his lips and onto Cas' face. The kitten snarled in disgust and pulled away his head with a disliking groan. He whined as he had problem to get out of the wolf's grip, but using all his strength he succeeded and could crawl out.  
Hopefully, if he was quick, he could get out of here and go back home!

The tiny kitten tipped on his toes down the warm rocks, his ears twitching as he listened to make sure the wolves didn't hear him and stopped him.  
He was just about to run out of the cave when he felt a warm and heavy paw settle on his back, effortlessly pressing him down to the ground and stopping him from running.  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
Cas gazed up with wide eyes tearfilled of fear and he almost let out a squeal.  
It was Sam.  
The threatening wolf showed his fangs and some drool sipped out and landed next to the omega, and Castiel KNEW that Sam wouldn't wait for even a split second from devouring the poor kitty... if it hadn't been for his Boss' orders. 

"I-I-" Cas sniffled out, noticing that a few other wolves were getting disturbed and woke up from the turbulence. He was as good as dead!  
"You what? Gonna run away from my brother?" The wolf snarled, slapping Castiel's sides evilly with his brown tail. Sam leaned down and growled quietly right into Cas' face, his brown eyes burning into the kit's blue ones. "You won't even get out of this cave before I've tracked you down... If you leave my brother, I may have to bite those weak legs off..."

Castiel opened his mouth to sob and apologize, when a loud growl was heard from behind and it echoed through the cave. A true, clanleader, angry and protective, Alpha growl. Sam cowered back, his ears dropping to his skull shamefully and the pack stiffened with respect and fear.  
"WHERE IS HE?" The wolf growled as he jumped down, ever so majestic, from the rocks and trotted over toward Cas who were still lying on the ground with teary eyes. Dean's huge paws and hard, clearly upset steps, made the dry sand on the cave floor bolm up around his legs, which just made him look even more amazing and powerful. 

The alpha leaned down and picked Castiel up simply by the fur of his neck, keeping a firm grip around him as he walked over towards his pack, sighing tiredly. The pack understood and quickly gathered around Dean in a circle as their leader wanted to have a clan meeting. When they were all sitting in a circle with Dean in the center, the wolf set Cas down again but held him close with his paws to stop the kitten from rushing off and either hide or escape.  
"First of all: we're out of food. We didn't find much last night and we got one more mouth to feed now." Dean patted Cas gently with his tail. "Ash, Jo and Sam, you go out and search for food. Don't bother coming back home without food." He sent the three wolves a small glare and then nodded, looking down in respect. "Second: Mary and Meg! You two takes the youngsters down to the lake and make sure to give them a bathe. Wash our blankets as well."  
He looked over his shoulders to the two females and huffed gently - he couldn't be too cold and hard on them since they were the best ones to watch their cubs and taking care of cleaning their homes. They never disobeyed and always made a perfect job! 

The alpha sighed lightly and glanced down at the crying kitten in his paws, who was annoying the wolf by nibbling and clawing and trying to pull away from his grip."and what are we going to do with you?..." Dean groaned tiredly, sighing loudly. God, his little kitten was irresistible but Jesus Christ why did he have to be so stubborn. Maybe kittens wasn't like puppies...

He looked up and around at his pack, the members quickly avoided eyecontact to show that they didn't have any interest in watching the bratty omega.  
"I'm going to look around and make sure no other pack has crossed our territory. And I'll take Kevin, Bela and Bobby with me. Lisa will watch the entrance, but someone has to make sure my little mate doesn't do anything he'll regret..." Dean swatted the kitten with his tail to warn him that if he didn't calm down then there would be consequences.

Suddenly, a head popped up and Dean knew exactly who it was.  
"I guess I have to sacrifice my lazy Sunday morning!"  
A short, lightly brown wolf smirked as he stepped forward, his frontpaws having white socks up to his elbows and his ears kinda small. He looked kind of funny, actually, but no one ever dared to pick on this particular wolf - because they knew that he would always get even with them.  
Plus, he was Sam's mate.  
"Gabriel," Dean sighed in flight relief, smiling at the wolf in appreciation.  
"Yeah, and I hope you know that I'm doing this, even though my day is filled with doing-"  
"Nothing."  
"Exactly!" Gabriel chuckled and glanced down at Cas who was staring back, startled and nervous. "C'mere bud!" Gabe smirked and nipped at the baby kitten before he grabbed Castiel by the tail and picked him up, winking at Dean. "I'll take care of him."  
"And you better not-"  
"-touch him!" Gabe rolled his eyes, "I got a perfect fuckmachine and life partner and 3 cubs, I think I got better things to do than touch my leader's mate!"

Dean nodded with a roll of his eyes and then signaled to his pack that the meeting was over.


	5. The legend of the hellhounds

"Behave!" Dean mumbled as he gave Castiel's cheek one final lick before he moved towards his pack, looking back at his kitten who were stuck between Gabriel's paws. "We'll be back soon..."  
The alpha leader let out a deep howl, grinning in satisfaction as his pack repeated the howl and then ran off to do their duties, leaving Cas and Gabriel in the cave.  
Gabriel looked down softly at the black kitten, shaking his head lightly.  
"You're one cocky kitty," he mumbled and pulled Cas towards one of their pillownests, settling the little one down on the pillows and blankets.  
"Leave me alone!" The kitten spat and hissed towards the wolf, his ears twitching nervously. He was placed down between the wolf's paws, and he immediately began to wriggle like a dying worm and try to get away.  
The wolf was about to grow angry, when he remembered how they used to scare their Cubs into submission and he sighed, biting his lip.

"Be careful so the hellhounds don't come here and take you." 

The kitten stilled lightly and finally met Gabe's gaze, the blue eyes shining with curiosity. "Hellhounds?" Cas whimpered and his ears flicked. "You're just t-trying to scare me!" He then mumbled doubtfully and snorted, his tail moving to wrap around his body.  
Gabriel chuckled darkly and puffed at Cas with his nose, smirking as the little omega helplessly fell to the ground on his belly.  
"AOW!" Castiel squeaked and sat up again, raising his paw to scratch the wolf, but instead got caught off guard when Gabriel spoke:

"Be careful what you say, young man. Don't wanna upset the hellhounds, right? The hellhounds are monsters, spirits of long gone hounds that can't find inner peace. In cold nights and rainy days, you can hear them howl in the distance. They slit anyone's throat who's got the nerve to disturb them. And they absolutely HATE bratty cubs. They sneak into our homes, and butcher the small ones who hasn't behaved! Sometimes, they just take the pup's tail or legs or ears, and leaves the cub in pain and agony!"  
Gabriel opened his mouth, showing Castiel his sharp teethe to add fear. "Their eyes shines in yellow and their teethes glistens, and when they howl and runs towards you..." Gabe let out a loud and sudden bark, which sent the kitten over the edge and Castiel fell down on his back between Gabriel's paws with a cry of fear. "... you're dead."  
Castiel sniffled, feeling some snot drop from his tiny nose and his ears was pressing back against his skull. Was this true? Was there any hellhounds around here that would slit his guts?

"H-how do you make them go away?" The baby kitten whimpered, narrowing his eyebrows. He needed to know, just in case. Gabriel smirked softly and hummed. "You behave. Simple as that. And if they ever comes close to you, you run. Faster than ever before!" The wolf gently pulled Cas closer by curling his tail around the small omega, and nuzzed his nose into the fluffy, black ears to soothe Castiel. "The only one who can protect you, is your mate." 


	6. Dinner time

"How did it all go?" Gabe asked as he saw how the wolves trotted up the trail that lead to their cave.  
Dean's paws tapped angrily against the rocks as he climbed up to their home, sighing gently. "Another pack had walked around our territory but we remarked it- Where's Castiel?" The alpha looked around and his ears twitched slightly in worry. Gabe just chuckled. "Don't worry, he's just resting in the pillownest. He hasn't eaten anything so he's exhausted." Dean nodded, sighing in relief before he entered the cave and walked over to the cute nest. Cas was almost devoured by the old blankets and plush pillows and Dean bit his lip hard to prevent himself from gasping in awe. His little kitty looked absolutely adorable! Dean carefully climbed into the nest, sniffing at Castiel's head a little before he laid down, wrapping his tail around Cas as he spooned the kitten. Dean was kind of tired too. Being a clanleader was hard sometimes... A small, sleepy whine was heard from the boy and Dean snuggled his nose into the crook of Cas' neck, shushing him a little and the alpha grinned in delight as Cassie relaxed and fell back asleep again. ~~~~~~ 2 hours later, the kitten opened his blue eyes. He had woken up to the intense smell of meat and his instincts had dragged him mercilessly from his sleep to go and look. Cas had barely got up on his paws before he felt a warm mouth grip the fur of his neck and gently picking him up from the ground. **"W-wait!" Castiel squeaked in shock and he kicked with his paws weakly before he relaxed again. He gazed up and whined as a pair of green eyes stared back at him. **"I'm glad you're awake. We were just about to call for dinner." The alpha smiled as he carried the omega out on the frontporche of the cave. A fire, controlled by rocks that had been moved together in a circle, was in the center and above it hung a deer, it's legs being cut off just as its head. Castiel didn't know whether to squeal at the sight or look closer in delight, since his belly was empty and growling for at least something food-like. He began to kick and trying to reach the meat, but Dean just laughed. **"You'll get milk, little one. Your teethe couldn't cut through air!" He teased and set Cas down on the ground were a few pups were sitting and waiting. The kitten stood up and showed his fangs nervously, but instead of getting scared the puppies simply thought it was a game and began to bark gently. Dean chuckled softly by the sight and puffed on Cas with his nose to show him that it was alright. **The omega hissed at the pups again and squealed as he felt someone else pick him up by his neck. A smaller mouth who belonged to another wolf moved Cas to the side and Castiel looked up to see a pair of warm eyes gaze down at him. It was a blonde wolf, with small ears and a big smile. It was a female wolf, with swollen teats hanging from her belly and chest. She sat down and dropped Cas into her lap, holding him effortlessly with her front paws. "Hi little one," The wolf murmured, licking at Cas' sensitive ears before she pressed her delicious teat against the kitten's lips.********


	7. Story time around the fire

Dean swallowed the last of meat slice and looked over at Cas, chuckling gently as Megan - sister to the brunette wolf Meg - walked over with Cas hanging in her mouth. The kitten was a tired mess, his belly round and bulging and his eyes closed.   
Megan set him down in Deans lap with a grin. "If he grows like he drinks, he'll be huge in just a matter of days," she joked softly and Dean gave her cheek a quick brush with his nose before he went back to give his omega attention.   
He puffed Cas to the side and began to clean him carefully, lapping up all the milk that had escaped Cas' mouth, and the kitty opened its mouth:  
"Milk..." He whispered weakly before a loud burp was heard and Dean threw his head back with a loud laugh.   
His omega was the cutest little thing ever!  
"I think you're full, darling," the wolf smirked and patted Cas' round tummy with his tail before he continued to lick him, swiping his soft, big pink tongue over Cas' neck, legs, paws, head and back and ears until he just had the best thing left! Dean scooped Cas up carefully and dipped his tongue in between Castiel's tiny buttcheeks, lapping at the tight hole with a small grunt, smirking as the kitten moaned and shivered from the warm tongue.

Meanwhile, the pups had gathered up between their mummy's and daddy's, lying on the blankets that was lying there and they waited patiently for Chuck, a middle aged wolf with one ear hanging lazily and curly chocolate fur, to start their nightly bedtime stories. Chuck had the talent of fantasy, and always fascinated the pups with new, amazing stories that he told them after dinner. Dean quickly licked one last time over Cas, not really wanting to haste it, but at the same time he wanted his omega to become one with the pups, and he picked Cas up by his tail and dropped him down in the sea of warm pups that all was barking and whining impatiently. The kitten tensed up, fluffy ears peeking as the wolf cleared his throat to have their attention.

"Alright, pups. This story is about the the beautiful wolf Dimitra, and her beta mate Alec." Chuck started and the pups tails waggled and hit Castiel softly, the kitten whining in discomfort but non the less could he ignore his curiosity and he crawled up carefully on a pup's back and with his tiny paws on the pup's head, he watched the wolf.

"Alec was a poor wolf, having no home and no pack. His only wish was to get a mate and have his cubs. And one day, his dream came true. Alec heard of a place on the other side of the river, with a lot of wolves and hopefully he could find a mate. So, of course he decided to go to this magical place. He was about to cross the huge waterfall, and saw a wolf with the most amazing black fur you can image. She was hanging from the tree and Alec decided to go and help her, when SUDDENLY-" Chuck bared his fangs and growled, making the pups squeak and Cas stumbled off the puppy and fell to the ground with a pained grunt. Dean quickly ran over, brushed his nose against Cas to make him feel better and he then laid down with Cas between his paws do the kitten could still listen but didn't have to feel scared. "SUDDENLY there was a huge growl, and a bear ran up behind him. Not whatever bear, but the biggest bear in the whole wide world, and the bear got up on its back paws and threatened with its claws, growling 'leave or I'll rip you into pieces!' And Alec was just about to turn around and help the beautiful wolf, but in his haste he slipped and hung from the fallen tree that he had walked on to get to the other side of the waterfall."

The puppies were gasping for air, their ears twitching and Cas' eyes widened. Was this true? What would happen? Did the wolf survive? He turned to Dean and whimpered: "Dean? Dean, he's not gonna die? Right, Dean?"  
The Alpha snickered and laid one of his pig paws lazily across Cas' body and made the kitten lie down on the ground, unable to move much under the weight of his paw. 

Chuck continued: "the tree was cracking underneath the beast's paws, and it bared its teeth which were as big as moose ears, and it raised its paw to shred Alec into pieces!" The wolf raised his paw and showed his sharp claws, grinning as the little ones squeaked in enthusiasm and fear. "But then Alec heard it. Howling. And hundreds, thousands of wolves was standing next to him, glaring at the beer. Silver, white, grey, brown, yellowish, some even sparkling in blue, red and pink. And they all growled: 'don't touch our family'. Come on pups, show me your fight face." Chuck urged and the pups quickly showed their tiny fangs and stood up on all four, their tails waggling as they tried to look as intimidating as possible. Dean let go off Cas and the kitten wasn't late to try and do the same as the pups. He arched his back up, his ears lying back against his skull as he showed his fangs and hissed, and the wolves chuckled softly. Chuck shook his head before he patted the kitten's head with his nose, murmuring:  
"You're tough, tiger. Bet no one hear would dare to fight ya." He smiled sweetly at the kitten and then puffed at Cas to urge him to return to the Alpha, whom was already looking jealous as Chuck had patted Dean's omega. 

The kitten ran back to Dean and got a soft kiss as a praise before Chuck continued the story.  
"The best stood up on its legs again, but couldn't keep its balance and fell with a growl down the waterfall, and was never seen again. Alec and the other wolf got helped by the other wolves, and he got a family. The beautiful wolf which he had protected, Dimitra, became his mate, and together they had a whole lot of pups."  
Everyone sighed with relief and Cas' blue eyes were wide and sparkling, not as calm and tired as the puppies. They had all dazed off and was carried in by their mummy's and daddy's back into the cave.

"Dean? What if a bear comes here and t-tried to hurt us?" The kitten asked and his ears twitched, "I don't wanna get ripped into pieces!"   
The wolf shook his head and wrapped his lips around Cas' fur, picking him up by the neck and he walked back into the warm cave while Meg and Sam put out the fire for tonight with some water they had gathered in the pond.   
"It won't happen. We've marked our territory, no one dares to come here or they'll be in for a fight. And they'll die. And even IF they crossed our territory, they would die. My pack and I would rip their lungs out." 

Dean climbed up on his comfortable rock and grabbed one of his blankets, wrapping it around him and he set his kitten next to him and pulled the blanket over Cas as well. 

"You don't have to be scared, Castiel... Nothing's gonna hurt you. I love you, and I'll protect you, my little kitten." He smiled and licked between Cas' ears reassuringly. He watched as the wolves switched positions to guard their cave and then turned back to Cas, wrapping his arm around his body protectively before he relaxed and yawned, grinning happily as his kitten yawned as well.

"Goodnight, honey..."  
"Goodnight, Dean."


	8. Attacked

The day seemed to be calm, like the days before; with Dean cleaning him, Megan feeding him, and then Gabriel keeping an eye on the kitten while the others were out patrolling.  
It was warm, sunny, without a cloud in the sky, and Gabriel had allowed Cas to play with the pups if he didn't try to escape. The kitten, who was all filled with milk and warm and clean and comfortable with his life, promised to behave and then ran out of the cave to try and play with the pups. They were a lot bigger than Cas, but since they all knew who he belonged to, they did their best not to accidentally stumble on him, step on his tail or paws, and to simply play nicely with him.

That's when it happened. They had just began a play of tail tag, when the growls was heard echoing through the forest. Loud, mean growls.   
The pups frowned before howling like crazy and then all scrambled back into the cave, heartbroken barks echoing through it and the kitten then noticed what was wrong. But Cas realized the danger too late. Way too late!

Sharp teeth and dark eyes glowed in the warm sun, and he could hear Gabriel and Megan yelling for Castiel, but the howls drowned out as the kitten felt a messy, drooling mouth wrap around the fur on his neck and pick him up from the ground. Cas kicked weakly in the air, screaming as loud as his tiny lungs allowed him to. He wanted Gabriel to come here and help him, he wanted his Dean to kill these monsters and save him. But it was just unheard wishes.  
Gabriel barked for him, and the sounds of growling and paws slapping against the ground filled the scared and sensitive kitten's ears.   
Hell hounds. It had to be hell hounds!

Cas set his paws over his black fluffy ears, his small body being thrown fourth and back and sharp teeth softly sank into his fur and the kitty shut his eyes tightly.


	9. Kitnapped once again

Castiel didn't open his eyes again until he felt himself being carried away. The sloppy mouth was still holding him tightly and drool was covering the black fur. He looked around, not recognizing the trees or the path that he was being carried on. It didn't smell the same either. It had a burning, rotten smell to it that creeped Cas out and unnerved him. 

"Dean, where are we go-" Castiel looked up so he would be able to see the wolf's sweet green eyes, because sure Dean had come to save him from the Hell hounds and then he'd take him and the rest of the pack to a safe place.   
But it wasn't Dean. Not at all. 

A grey wolf with thin legs and yellow teeth was carrying him, his eyes tired and hungry and he seemed to have a hard time breathing. Cas could see his rib cage clearly in the dull light and he swallowed thickly in fear. 

"Why would Crowley even like to have that stinking little thing?" 

Castiel turned his head to see another wolf with long pointy ears and a nasty bruise across its nose. It was a girl, but seemed more buff and stronger than the male wolf that was carrying Cas. 

"Because, Naomi,  Crowley said so. And you better keep that mouth shut if Crowley comes back with his mother tonight. Rowena will slit your throat immediately if she hears you talk shit about-"  
"I know!" The female wolf snarled and showed her yellow fangs, making Cas squeal with fear and he whimpered sadly as the wolves laughed at his heartbreaking cries. "Shut up, pussy, or I'll bite your ears off!" 

The threat made Cas shut his mouth, only sniffling quietly as he was carried through the woods and as they finally arrived, he was cold and hungry. He saw that there was a few more wolves walking after them, looking tired and hungry as well, but non the less scary and intriguing. They stopped by a seemingly abandoned cottage, a horrendous smell coming from it but it didn't seem to scare the wolves away. Castiel covered his nose with his soft paws so he wouldn't have to smell it, and the wolves entered the cottage with a small sigh. It turned out to be kind of cozy with a old dirty couch standing against the wall, a light bulb covered with web - but yet functioning - hanging from the ceiling, and a old tv standing across from the couch. Blankets and broken mattresses laid all over the place, and they were all smelling of urine and old food.   
"You take the first watch!" The female, who apparently was named Naomi, grunted before she walked over to the tv and turned it on by pressing her nose against the ON button. The tv screen lit up with a loud striking sound and the cottage got filled with the sound of the tv show. It was a thriller movie, featuring a nice looking Rottweiler as the misunderstood reporter and a handsome poodle as the bad guy. 

The wolf that was holding Castiel shifted and swung the kitten to throw him onto the couch before flicking the poor baby cat away with his tail to press Cas down on the cochin.  
"I carried the brat the whole way! You take the first watch." The wolf gritted out and growled, showing his fangs and pink tooth-flesh and tongue.   
"Well, Alistair, I was the one who had to fight the two wolves while you grabbed it!" Naomi snorted, not even reacting to the other wolf's threatening gesture. She walked pass the wolf and softly brushed her tail against his chest. "Look what they did to my nose... and now you're telling me to wait up all night to watch that worthless thing?" She glared at Castiel and the kitten whimpered, curling away to try and protect himself although he knew deep down that they could easily kill him. 

Alastair, the grey old wolf, rolled his eyes lightly before nodding and he looked down at the kitten. Eyes flowed with disgust but also some sort of curiosity, as his eyes met Cas' blue ones, and Alastair then grabbed Cas again by the fur and lifted him up. The other wolves had either gone to lie and rest on the mattresses with Naomi, watching the television but not really caring about the storyline, or went to the 'kitchen' were they still had some meat left.   
The kitten was carried to the back of the cottage and Alistair dropped him on top of a small blanket. The only light was a small, half burnt down candle, and the wolf grinned darkly.

"If you don't behave and stay here like a good kitten, I'll lit you on fire..." Alistair whispered, a toothily smirk lighting up his face before he threw his head back and laughed. 

Castiel sniffled, crawling away from the wolf and he hid his face into the blanket. It was thin but at least gave him some warmth and comfort in the cold evening. The wolf thankfully left and Cas heard something being dragged to block the door, and the kitten's ears dropped to his skull. He was stuck. He wish he was back at the cave, snuggled up next to the Alpha. He wished he was filled with Megan's milk and that his fur would be warm and clean thanks to Dean's tongue. With a soft, sad mewl Castiel rolled into a small ball, pulled the blanket over his body, and closed his eyes to try and go to sleep.


	10. Crowley

"Where is he?" Crowley growled softly as he entered the cottage, his thick dark brown fur making him look majestic and he walked with such grace that he could've been mistaken for a competition dog that were about to impress the judges with his nice walk.   
Every one of the thin wolves sat up, some groggy from sleeping, and they all tensed up as they heard their leader. Crowley himself wasn't too scary. He couldn't frighten many by his looks, but he had his powerful family standing behind him and always protecting him. And no one would ever like to play with the family of Crowley's. 

"He's in the room were you said I'd take him," Alistair quickly responded and bowed his head for his leader. Crowley gave him a small smirk before he walked through the pack to reach the room.  
Since he heard from some friends that the Winchester wolf had gotten himself a fresh omega, Crowley could barely contain himself. He had humped everything in the cottage and used his pack members as soon as pre began to drip from him. And when he got to hear that it was a pure KITTEN, he knew that there was just one thing to do: take it. Of course, with Crowley's family's money and power they could easily get him a young omega kitten to breed and fuck. But it was a big plus that Crowley would get to take the kitten belonging to Dean Winchester.

Crowley had hated the Winchester clan since the day he exited his mother's womb. It was in his blood and bones, and the Winchester's despised him and his clan equally much. They had had their fights about whom's territory was whom's, and from time to time one from the opposite clan peed on the others territory and they had a meeting were they states the rules as calmly as they could manage. 

But taking a kitten that was supposed to belong to the pack leader and imagining Dean's sad howls and broken heart, was worth the war that would surely come later when Deans pack sniffed Castiel and they found him at Crowley's.   
The wolf kicked away the chair that was standing in front of the door, huffing as it fell onto one of his pack members, and then pushed the door open with his paw. The kitten, despite the smell of pee and rotten meals and the fact that he smelled like Dean, smelled amazing and had a strong scent of omega coming from it. 

Crowley walked over, his big (kind of clumsy to have when you were running through the woods) paws brushed gently over the old wooden floor and it creaked slightly under his weight. A tiny whiny head shoot up from a small dusty blanket and two pointy fluffy ears twitched to try and detect where the noise was coming from.  
"Don't mind me, kitten. Go back to sleep if you'd like," Crowley smirked softly, his accent clear as he walked over to sit next to the little kitten. It was a male, probably not more than 6, with tiny paws and a thin but pretty tail and flawless blue sparkling eyes. 

The kitten squeaked and began to back away as he saw the wolf, and he curled up against the closest wall with his tail wrapped protectively around his legs.   
"W-who are you? Why am I here?" The boy spoke, and Crowley smiled at him sweetly.   
"Darling, you don't have to be nervous."   
The wolf scooted closer and he hummed. "You're here to entertain me, of course. Dean is a worthless little chihuahua who can't take care of his pack, less take care of a sweet omega like you." Crowley leaned down and nipped at cas' ears, smiling as the kitten mewled nervously. Crowley wondered if Dean had tried the kitten out yet, but he hadn't been claimed and Dean's smell was almost fully gone from Castiel's body. "What's your name, kitty?"  
Castiel swallowed thickly and his ears laid flat against his skull.  
"C-Castiel..."

"So, Castiel, have Dean touched you?"  
Cas was quite shocked by the question and he looked away in embarrassment.   
"He cleaned me...."  
"Aa," Crowley nodded and smirked. If Dean hadn't fucked Cas yet, then it would be a perfect thing to do and claim Deans mate before Dean had a chance to. "Don't worry. You slutty omegas always need something to fill you up, sooner or later. Bet you'll love having my knot in you, darling."


	11. Find Castiel!

Dean had heard them immediately; the howls and loud barks of help. He had just been ready to attack and strike a innocent deer when the alarming howls was heard echoing over the tree tops, and he and his friends didn't waste a second. They turned around and bolted back to their cave. Dean could smell the disgusting scent that he hated more than anything, and he howled as loud as his lungs could manage as he ran up the trail that led to the cave. Jo, Kevin, Bela, Meg, Sam, Benny, Lisa, Zeke, Jess, Mary, Ellen and old Bobby had all rushed up to make sure their pups were okay and fight whatever beast that had crossed their territory. 

They were met by two injured wolves, while the pups was safe and sound but scared in the cave. Sam and Jo and Kevin quickly ran over to look over Megan and Gabriel, and Sam licked Gabe's nose comfortingly.

"Where's Castiel?" Dean asked, panic already building in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't smell the kitten and he was no where to be seen.   
Gabriel bowed his head shamefully, ears hanging and Sam helped him to stand up.   
"A-Alistair... and Naomi... Ruby.... took him..." he murmured and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Dean-o..."  
Dean immediately recognized the names as Crowley's comrades and he gritted his sharp teeth before turning to look at his pack, eyes glowing with hate and fury.   
"Sam, Jo, Ellen, Benny, Zeke - you come with me. The rest stays here and watch the cave. Kevin, you look out and if you see ANY wolf coming towards you, you help the pack to get into the cave and then hide. If it's us, I'll tell you the code word."  
"What's the code word now again?" Kevin winced in embarrassment and gulped as the Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Its 'Apple Pie'."

Dean flicked his head to gesture his friends that they were heading in the direction of Crowley's cottage, and Dean just hoped that it wasn't too late. He had already grown fond of Castiel, and he wasn't a monster. He would never hurt a little kid like Cas.   
Crowley on the other hand would. Dean had no idea what Crowley was gonna do to Castiel, and he didn't even want to think about what horrible things the kitten was going through for each minute it took them to get to Crowley's.


	12. Poor Cassie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I have writers block but hopefully I can update again soon and hey I updated twice now sooooo

"I don't understand what I'm doing here," Cas admitted as he watched the wolf curiously, his tiny belly growling hungrily. If he had been with Dean and the pack then Megan would probably feed him her warm soothing milk and they would listen to stories by Chuck. 

"You're here because I said so, cat. And i couldn't pass this perfect opportunity of destroying it for Dean and his mate."  
Crowley replied honestly and leaned down to poke at Cas gently. He slid his tail around the kitten and pulled him closer with a dark smirk. "You must be dirty. Let me clean you up, kitty," the wolf murmured and simply pressed the omega to the floor and leaned over him to get access and lick his head.   
It didn't feel half as good as Deans tongue, and Castiel whined in discomfort before wriggling away.  
Cas scooter away to the corner, his ears hanging on either side of his head and he sighed sadly while his black tail wrapped around his body comfortingly. He missed Dean and each minute felt like hours and days. 

He hadn't been with Dean for more than four days and he had already grown fond of the Alpha, and how couldn't he? The warm, caring tongue that cleaned him and made him feel safe, his sweet green eyes that promised protection, the strong legs and warm fur. Castiel felt connected to Dean like nobody else, and he wanted his Alpha, his mate, to save him from whatever place this was. 

"Don't scoot away from me, pussy!" Crowley growled, his earlier charming and calm eyes now glowing with annoyance and he swatted his tail against the kitten, slapping him. "Now, come here!"  
Castiel heard that it was an order and he slowly limped over to the fat wolf again, his body tense since he didn't want another smack from the sharp strong tail. Crowley seemed to calm down immediately when Cas behaved, and the wolf grunted. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over Cas' head and then down to his chest,and he felt Castiel tense up. The kitten was really uncomfortable, knowing deep within that this wasn't right, but he was too scared to move. 

The wolf set one heavy paw on Cas' fragile back, forcing him down on the ground while he moved around to lap at the kitten's behind, licking at his cute crack and Crowley grinned evilly. He wondered what Cas would feel like around his cock, brutally stretched and bleeding from being so tight and with tears running down his blue eyes...


	13. Back together

Castiel and Crowley was startled as they suddenly heard banging and loud crashes coming from the outside of the door, wolfs howling and snarling and the sound of paws running fourth and back ringing in their ears. Cas sniffed in the air and could feel the distinct smell of Dean. His ears perked up, fluffy and excited. 

"Motherfucking.... worthless piece of..." Crowley growled to himself, before he turned to Cas and grabbed him by the neck before he kicked the door open so hard that it hooked off and fell to the ground. The place was even more of a mess than before: wolves rushed fourth and back, biting and scratching at each other and trying to strike and end each other's lives.

A few wolves was already lying on the ground with bruises over their ears and legs and blood coating their fur. Castiel gulped thickly as he recognized one of them as Alistair, the old wolf which had carried him here. Just as they passed through the living room, a squeal was heard that sent chills through Cas' spine and his blue eyes widened with fright as he watched a wolf sink its teeth into the buff grey wolf - the bossy Naomi - and the other wolf flicked its head before ripping his mouth upwards and caused the throat to yank out of place. The chunk of flesh and veins fell to the ground and Naomi stumbled back and collapsed. 

Crowley didn't even seem nervous or sad about his pack being ripped and shredded, and instead he dropped the kitten roughly to the floor and sat down lazily next to Cas. The cat was stunned and shocked by the gory scene that was being played in front of him, and his body was trembling.

"Nasty, don't ya think?" Crowley asked, and the wolf that had just slit Naomi's throat stepped closer. Castiel cried in fear and helplessly curled close to Crowley, begging for the wolf to not let the beast hurt him. The brown wolf snorted and glared down at Cas before he shoved the poor sobbing thing to the side. "Don't you recognize your mate?" Crowley asked the kitten with a small snort. 

Castiel frowned immediately, and turned his head.  
The beast walked closer, his features getting more and more clear, and Castiel saw a few other recognizable wolves following him like a shadow. The said wolf stopped in front of Crowley, and quickly scooped Cas close to his body. The sweet, safe smell of Dean found its way into Cas' nose, and the omega whined quietly as he was pressed close to Deans warm chest. He buried his nose into Deans fur, letting his tears run freely and Cas' tiny claws tugged at Dean, as if scared that the alpha would disappear unless he held him there.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you for kidnapping my mate and hurting my pack?" The Alpha growled, his fangs white and glowing sharply in the dim light, blood dripping from his jaw as he stared down at the other Alpha.   
"I can give you more than enough reasons why you shouldn't, Winchester. You know I got powerful friends, and my mother wouldn't be too happy to find my body here with your pack's scent around my territory. She would take your pussy and eat him right before your eyes before taking your pack and adopting it." Crowley said calmly, even feeling cocky enough to scratch behind his ear as he spoke. 

Dean's green eyes didn't budge from the older wolf's glare and Sam and Jo circled Crowley. Sam growled furiously, gritting his teeth and each step he took was filled with anger and lust of pouncing Crowley and trash his body into unrecognizable! Crowley's pack had hurt his family and his mate, and he badly wanted to have revenge.  
But Dean didn't give him any order.

"If you ever - EVER - even comes close to my pack, my family or my mate again, I'll get you executed. I'll make sure to drag out your death for as long as possible before giving your halfdead body to the crows." The blonde Alpha swore coldly before he nudged the kitten and helped Cas to sit on his back and rest between his shoulder blades. Castiel snuggled his nose into the warm fur, ignoring the stench of blood and instead relaxed. Dean was here, and he felt safe again!

Benny and Ellen came up next to them, roughed up and blood around their jaws from killing Crowley's pack, but the alpha stayed calm as ever, a sickening smirk appearing on his face.

"Fine, boys. I won't do it again." He glanced at the neko that was hiding his face in between Deans shoulders, "he was really nice to claim-"  
Crowley squeaked as Sam had enough and pressed the wolf to the ground, Benny and Jo beginning to launch at Crowley's fat legs and dig their teethe into his flesh. Dean snorted, gritting his teeth. He knew for a fact that Crowley hadn't claimed Cas, since the kitten didn't smell of Crowley more than a little. Crowley just wanted to break Dean, and mock him, but the blonde Alpha didn't believe a word that left Crowley's mouth.  
Castiel was smelling a little of Crowley, and he was very dirty. That should mean that the brown wolf only had time to lick Cas a little, but even that made the blood boil in Deans veins.   
"Knock it off, he's not worth it. Let's go home," Dean ordered with a loud snarl that caused his pack to frown. They nodded slowly, letting go off Crowley before they left the smelly, dirty, rotten cottage.   
They began their walk home.


	14. Finally safe again

Heavy paws tapped against the ground as the pack followed the trail up to their cave. The pups were rushing down to meet them, barking and squeaking happily. Dean moves through the crowd of pups and continued up to the cave, sighing as they reached safety. He bowed his head, making the kitten slide down to the ground with a small thud. 

"Thank god you found him!" Megan whimpered as she walked out from the cave, her ears twitching in worry as she leaned down and puffed at the sleepy kitten with her nose. Both she and Gabriel had been nervously awaiting them, just hoping that Cas would be okay. 

"yeah, thank god..." Dean nodded, snuggling his nose into Cas' soft ear and he sighed in relief, "Megan, I suppose he's very hungry... could you...?" He didn't have to say more, and Megan scooped Cas up to her breast. She pressed his tiny nose to her teat and Castiel's nostrils soon began to smell the delicious milk. After whining and flicking his tongue around a little, the still sleeping kitty found the teat and wrapped his lips around it. 

Sam walked past them, glancing at the kitten with a small glance of relief. Sure, he didn't trust cats, but for Deans sake he was really happy that Cas was alright. Plus, it was just a baby kitten, and Sam wasn't so heartless that he wanted the boy to get hurt! The brown wolf continued to the cave, and met Gabriel by the entrance. The smaller wolf licked at Sam's nose, lapping at his jaw were blood was dripping from a small wound. Sam wrapped his tail around Gabriel's, and they leaned against each other. 

"I know you tried to protect him, you don't have to be nervous. Dean knows it too," Sam murmured into Gabriel's ear.  
"I'm just disappointed in myself... I mean, what if I had been as bad at watching our own cubs.... I was scared he was dead or claimed by Crowley," Gabriel whispered back and his ears twitched. "I would like to just go to sleep. My leg still hurts."  
Sam nodded and licked his mate's cheek before he glanced at Dean and Megan. 

The female wolf held Cas close to her chest as they moved towards the cave.  
"Well, it doesn't seem to be any wrong with him," Megan murmured, smiling as the kitten sucked hungrily on her breast and his paws squeezed the tit to press out more liquid. Cas' belly was already growing back to round and chubby, and Dean snickered by the sight.   
"That's good." The alpha looked around to make sure that the pack was getting ready for bed. Benny, Bobby, Bela, Ellen, Jo, Zeke, Meg, Lisa, Gabriel, Sam, Balthazar, Kevin, Mary, Megan, Jess and Ash. Dean took Cas by the neck and carried him up to his high rock, giving Megan a small nuzzle of his nose in thanks before he laid down with Cas in his lap. The pups were already snoring, lying on top of each other or rested against their parents. 

Dean leaned down and lapped at Cas tummy and down between his legs before snuggling his face and cradling him in his arms.   
Castiel was back at home, and he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been taking so long! Thank you all for your patience and sweet comments!


	15. A weird but good way to wake up

The sun warmed the cave up, presenting a new beautiful day. The birds woke the wolves up with their singing, and Dean stretched his legs out before glancing down at his mate. A warm smile spread across his face as he watched the kitten nuzzle his nose closer into Deans chest and the wolf leaned down, licking at Cas' face to wake him up.   
"Baby? Wake up, sweetie," the alpha murmured, smiling as he watched his pack waking up, one by one, and move to either empty their bladders or go and take some morning water from the pond just below the cave. 

Sam and Gabriel was still lying in their nest, resting their noses on each other's backs and their tails intertwined. Dean smiled as he watched them.   
Gabriel and Sam had been fighting a lot when they were cubs, Sam always got teased and Gabe tricked the pup into eating weird stuff and got them both into quite some trouble. But when they grew older, they realized the love for each other and mated. Sam was a Alpha, but when it came down to Gabriel he wasn't so dominant. The Beta wolf easily shoved Sam around and didn't get in any trouble when he was sassy and ordered Sam to do things. 

When they had been at the age of 18 Gabriel got pregnant with their three pups; Jess, Deana and Samantha. The birth had been easy, Sam not leaving Gabriel's side for even a second and the wolves that knew best about birthing had helped Gabe as much as possibly! Dean could remember the sight as clear as if it had been yesterday; Sam's smile as he laid next to Gabriel and licked his fur while the pups sucked on Gabriel's nips (since Gabriel had grown breasts while pregnant). 

Dean had never really believed in soulmates, but he thought that Gabriel and Sam was as close to that as you could be! 

 

Castiel began to move slightly between Deans front paws, whining cutely as he looked up, eyes clouded with tiredness.   
"Don't wanna wake up," the omega muttered, yawning brightly before he tried to snuggle into a ball and fall asleep again. But Dean wasn't having it.   
The Alpha puffed at Castiel, smirking as the kitten grew frustrated and tried to paw at Deans nose to make him stop.   
"Come on, kitty. Everyone is waking up now. You're gonna have a delicate breakfast and then we can go and spend some time together," the wolf smiled softly and then scooped Cas close, adding, "but first... let's get you clean."

The blonde wolf began to lap at Cas' black fur, cleaning it from dirt and mud and making the kitten smell like Dean again, showing that it was Deans mate and nobody else's. Castiel whined, closing his eyes in delight as the warm soft tongue brushed up his chest and over his jaw before moving back down to his belly. Dean's tongue massaged his round tummy and then moved down to brush over Cas' furry prick, earning Dean a small gasp from his sensitive omega. The alpha grinned as he positioned Cas on his shoulders, pressing Cas' knees to his belly so Dean could reach his bum. 

The kitten was still tired, stretching his legs and his tail hung out of the way and gave Dean a glorious sight of Cas' pink, puckered asshole. 

The omega was helpless, at Deans mercy, with his eyes still close as he just thought the alpha would clean him like usual. The young kitty wanted to sleep forever... but then he felt something warm and wet and big brush up between his asscheeks. His tight puckering tightened in shock before it opened up slightly and it made place for Deans tongue. 

The alpha moaned lightly at the sight of the little kitten lying down between his paws, groaning and wiggling as Dean thrusted his big tongue into the raw hole. He tasted fresh, clean, young. 

"Good boy, Cas," dean murmured as he continued to gently move his tongue in and out of Cas, pulling his tongue out all the way to take a quick glance at his quivering entrance before he thrusted back in again. Cas' little prick was hard against his belly, his tiny balls hard and shining in pink. He was so inexperienced, so fresh and new and delicate!   
Castiel gasped, his claws scratching the ground underneath him as the wolf lapped at his butt and his tail curled into a ball of ecstasy!   
"D-Dean..."  
"You gonna wake up now?" Dean asked, snuggling his big nose against Cas' furry nuts and he earned another gasp from the kitty. Dean snickered as the kitten opened his eyes, the blue orbs were clouded with pleasure and the wolf sighed and moved his paw to pet Cas' soft fluffy ears. "I'm so glad you're okay, baby... I was so scared that Crowley had claimed you... or touched you... or hurt you..." Dean licked at Cas' warm belly and down to Cas' dick and balls. The cute purrs the omega made sent blood rushing straight to Deans cock - which had already begun to swell into its full enormous size. 

"I hoped you would come and save me..." the innocent boy admitted and he thrusted his genitals up against Deans face, purring louder.   
"And I did. Because I would never let anyone hurt you..." Dean smiled and leaned to kiss Cas' pretty nose, his tail brushing against the tiny body and he rested his body against Castiel's smaller frame when he frowned.

He smelled something weird.


	16. Heat *of the moment*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter title I just had to XD  
> My dear readers, I think you've all been waiting enough for this, and I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as Cas and Dean ;)

The smell penetrated Deans nostrils, made his senses kick in to try and identify it. It smelt of honey, flowers, newly made cookie dough, wet grass, berries, pie hot from the oven - every great smell in the world couldn't compare to this delicious piece of work that sent the alpha into euphoria. 

He sniffed lightly, trying to figure out what the hell it could be. It was similar to when a wolf gets into heat, but it smelt sweeter...

Dean then glanced down at Castiel. The little boy was blushing with his blue eyes wide and round and his mouth half open -as if he had began a sentence but was cut off.   
"I'm s-sorry..." the kitty whimpered breathlessly, and the wolf glanced down at his mate. Under Cas' butt there was a small puddle of liquid. His asshole were opening and clenching to each breathe Cas took, and Dean watched in shock as more liquid ran out of the quivering ring of muscle. 

"Y-you don't have to be sorry.." Dean gulped thickly. He had to use all his strength not to pound the kitten and possibly scare him away, and Dean licked his lips eagerly.   
His little boy was in heat!  
"I d-don't know wh-what happen!" The kitten defended himself and Dean chuckled softly as he saw the confused expression in Cas' face.   
"I know, kitten, but don't worry. I know what it is," Dean smirked and he brushed his nose into the crook of Cas' neck, "you're in heat, Cassie. That means your body have reached the state where you need and can get pregnant or get stuffed by your mate."

The wolf sat up and then leaned down so his body was pressed close to the kitten's and he grinned, exposing his fangs and flicking his tongue across Cas' nose gently. 

"Y-you gonna... you... make me pregnant?" Castiel asked nervously, his ears falling flat to his head and his tail swished fourth and back in fear.   
He was turned on though, Cas couldn't deny that! His whole body was on edge, his dick leaking with precum and his hole letting out small drops of liquid. 

"First I will claim you, Cas. And then everyone will know you belong to me. And when you're ready I'll impregnate you..." the wolf grunted and he buffed his nose against Cas' chin gently before he looked up to glance at his pack. They were all just lying in their nests lazily, and Dean wanted his privacy. With a loud, dominant roar he sat up and scooped Cas up to hold him close. "Everybody; out now! I want privacy with my mate. Leave until we're finished!"

Without even bother to ask, the pack quickly scrambled out of the cave with their pups and mates. They didn't have to ask; they knew what was going to happen. Something they had all been waiting for! 

Dean turned his attention back to Cas and smiled, setting Cas down on the soft pillows again before he moved his face down to Cas' groin. He lapped at the small pink prick, earning gasps and tiny mewls from his mate before he moved down to the entrance. Deans tongue worked sloppily, swallowing the small amounts of liquid the kitten produced and he grinned in triumph as the hole cooperated and relaxed, widen up to get ready for the Alpha's cock.  
"Look at you, Cassie... so needy... want a fat cock to stuff you, huh?" The wolf teased and nipped at Cas' balls.  
The kitten nodded frantically, his breathe uneven and heavy as his body proceeded to let out more juice.   
"My cock will be so big you'll probably be able to taste it," Dean murmured sexily, rocking his hips to rub his crotch against the ground while he worked Castiel open. 

The wolf felt his knot grow and swell up, just like his balls, and his cock began to leak as well. 

Dean sat up on his butt, showing the kitten his humongous package and the kitten stared in shock and disbelief. It was bigger than Castiel!   
It was big, pink, with a fat mushroom head and the length was impossibly thick. Deans balls were swollen like footballs and his blonde fur around his crotch was wet with pre.  
How the hell would that be able to fit inside of him? 

Dean sensed the fear in his kitten and he scooped the boy up gently and kissed his face to secure him.   
"Don't worry, your channel has gotten itself ready and your belly is ready to take any fat dick. And you'll take mine..." Dean murmured lovingly and nuzzled Castiel carefully before he settled Castiel above his cockhead. Dean held the kitten under his armpits as he positioned himself just below Castiel's stretched asshole, and he smiled as more of Cas' pussy juice dribbled onto Deans cock and lubed it up. "Good boy, Cassie... Now, I'll slowly sink you down. Remember to just relax, okay? My knot will lock me inside of you, and then I'll begin to move you," the alpha slowly explained to make sure Castiel would be relaxed and be prepared for what was coming, "I love you, kitten..."

"I... uh... love you too," the kitty gulped thickly as he looked down at Deans cock. Comparing Deans dick to Castiel's would be like comparing a toothpick to a broomstick!

The wolf nodded and painstakingly slowly he sank Castiel down.

At first, his tip wouldn't get inside of Cas. It simply didn't fit and the kitten whined in frustration, but as soon as Dean used a little more force it popped through the puckering with a sloppy sound. The boy gasped and squirmed in displeasure, his tiny body wriggling to try and get away from the monstrous limb that was pressing further and further up inside of his raw channel. 

Dean gritted his teeth. This was much too slow for his own liking, but he did it for Castiel. He didn't want to risk tearing him. The knot was slightly unpleasant for the kitten, but he took it like a good omega should!  
Dean slowly moved further, his thick cock getting in inch by inch and he felt a small bump press against him from Castiel's.   
And when he looked down he saw what it was; his cock was poking out from Cas' belly, the bump pushing against Dean and Cas could barely move. His whole butt and belly was stuffed, and his hole was stretched widely around the dick. God, he was wrecked!

"Such a good boy... look at you, kitty! So stuffed with me," Dean gasped possessively while he continued to thrust into the kitten. Their bodies were sweaty and shaking, but it had just started! "Gonna fill you with pups, baby... gonna fill you up so much... gonna fuck you till you can't walk! Would you like that, kitten?"

He got weak nods in response and Dean snickered as the kitten leaked more from his tiny whiny prick. 

"Gonna fill you with my cum and with my babies... and you'll fatten up so much you won't even be able to move... all because of your Alpha," Dean growled softly before he finally began to move. His length thrusted in and out slowly, letting Castiel gasp between the thrusts, and the sight of Deans cock creating a bulge on Cas' belly made the wolf even more eager.   
Dean wrapped his tail around Castiel's and gasped as his knot finally locked deep inside of the kitten. It was the sign that Dean was in the right spot.

The wolf didn't waste any more time and instead began to vigorously pound his cock right into that spot, the bundle of nerves so sensitive and new to this that the omega squeaked loudly in shock. Castiel was violently bouncing up and down helplessly on the fat alpha length, his whole body unable to move and his mind unable to create words since all his powers went to proceed the incredible pleasure he felt!   
His belly was swollen with his Alpha, and each time Dean pulled out, a wet noise escaped his hole and he squirted more pussy juice from his ass. His tiny cock was shooting ropes of milky white cum, and he screamed. Castiel just screamed nonsense, unable to control himself any longer.   
"DEAN! FUCKING SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OH GOD YES! YEEES!"


	17. His

Dean ignored the cursing and instead moved faster. His paws roamed Cas' body, tweaking his pirky nipples and he began to mouth at Cas' neck. The omega were so tight, all fresh around his cock and so small that the shape of the Alpha member was seen through Cas' belly.

The fat limb stretched Cas' wide and the kitten cried shakily in pleasure. He never thought it would feel this good!   
Dean rammed him like a beast, his dick hitting the g-spot each time and he rocked his hips harder, egged on by Castiel's squirming. He didn't want anything more than make his kitty cum, give in to the tempting cock that bounced the little boy like a ping pong ball.   
Castiel's round ass slapped against Deans thighs and the Alpha held Cas tightly against his chest while he fucked him furiously, his round balls slapping Cas' lower back and the kitten's screams echoed through the cave.  
Dean grunted, unable to contain himself any longer as he shot his load into the kitten and sank his fangs down mercilessly into the boy's exposed neck. Dean felt the taste of blood sip through his teeth and Cas sobbed in pain before he instead screamed as Deans cum swirled around inside of him. 

The wolf's heavy load filled Cas' gut, his already round belly growing bigger and the omega clawed harshly at Deans chest. He loved it, he absolutely loved it.

*

"Cassie? Kitty, are you okay?"  
Dean murmured sweetly, nuzzling the kitten with his wet nose. Castiel had slumped back in exhaustion, cum seeping out from around Deans fat dick. The wolf couldn't keep himself from grinning and he slid out, staring at the wrecked hole in all its glory. Castiel was filled to the brim with cum and Dean liked it that way, thinking to himself that he'd keep Cas full as much as possible! 

The wolf sniffed at Castiel and grunted happily as he could smell ownership - now everyone would know that Cas belonged to Dean and Dean alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, I kind of got writers block when it comes to this story.


	18. Howling

Dean woke up to a small paw patting his nose and he sat up immediately, blond ears perking and he looked down at his cute kitty. Castiel's piercing blue eyes stared back at him, innocently and lovingly. 

"N-need to pee," he whined shyly and Dean smiled softly to himself. 

The Alpha grabbed Cas by the nape of his neck and carried him out of the cave, looking around to make sure all the other wolves were safe and sound asleep. Sam was snoring against Gabriel, cubs lying on top of each other and the cave was silent. Good.

Dean let Castiel go and pee by the bushes outside of the cave and the wolf sat down and stared up at the sky. The sky was dark blue, almost black, with the round white moon shining sharply. From Deans position, a few tree tops stood in the way and cut through the beautiful moon like knives, but it was still a unbelievably stunning sight. 

One of Deans ears twitched and focused on Castiel, hearing the small wet sound when the kitten emptied his small bladder, while the other ear listened to the sounds of the woods. High above him a owl was letting out its normal ho-ing, the branches and leaves and bushes created scraping and rustling sounds that echoed through the dark night.   
It was a great evening; the air was clear and fresh and went down into Deans lungs easily. It wasn't very cold either, so dean could enjoy the view of his forest without shaking and craving cuddles from his packmembers. 

Dean smiled as Castiel trotted back from the bush, shaking his paws a little to get the dirt off of them and the kitten  stroked against Dean's long legs. The wolf gave him a wide smirk and sneaked a paw around Cas' tiny body, pulling him close and he leaned down to lick at Castiel's head and between his furry black ears. 

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" 

Castiel nodded in agreement, his eyes turning big and almost as round as the moon itself, and he snuggled close against Dean. "Very..." he murmured truthfully and tilted his head back to look Dean in the eye. 

The Alpha sniffed in the air lightly and let out a satisfied hum. He could feel the smell of bucks and rabbits, how they began to move over his territory in their search for food. Dean had a feeling that his pack would catch a gourmet meal tomorrow! 

"Every beautiful full moon we get up and howl together, it's a family thing," Dean told the kitten and smiled at the young omega narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The Alpha found it adorable that his kitten was confused, but then again he couldn't expect him to understand everything the wolves did together. 

The blonde wolf turned his head to stare into the cave, letting out a raspy bark that demanded listening. It wasn't really a angry bark, more of a teasing, playful one - like a parent trying to make cleaning sound fun for their children.   
Soon, the rest of the pack waddled out of the cave, sleepily and slowly. Sam and Gabriel rested their heads against each other and most pups were to be carried out by their folks. Some cubs were excited though, and quickly began to run around in small circles while they waited for their leader to begin. 

It was like a choir, and Dean had to start first. The pack sat down in a circle and stared up at the moon, and it was if like the round globe filled them with energy. 

Dean smiled and he tilted his head up to stare at the moon and he took a deep breathe before he began to howl.   
But this howl wasn't a normal one - even Cas could tell that. It was a song, with words that many animals couldn't understand.   
Dean took another breathe and this time the whole pack joined in, their howling echoing over the tree tops and some even got so excited that they began to stamp with their paws. 

Castiel couldn't really understand the words, but one pup was nice enough to translate them for him: 

'Sing now my dear  
With burning voice  
Silence the threats   
and the sorrow  
Sing for the grass  
and blow the wind through the trees  
Tell us about coming days 

Sing lake, sing sea  
Sing ground, sing stone  
Give us your fiery strength   
And sing my dear  
And believe all you might  
in the upcoming days'

Castiel swung from side to side as the pack sang, and soon even tried it himself. He didn't know how to sing the song like the wolves, but he gave it a try and mewled long and loudly together with the others, and he smiled as he felt Dean pull him close.   
The Alpha snuggled him and Cas could hear Deans heartbeat, and the moon was shining brightly above them.   
It was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was it. The last chapter. I'm very grateful for all the kudos and comments this story has gotten and I hope you guys liked it! Maybe I'll do something familiar to this in the future :) ily all! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
